Astral
by TalksToSelf
Summary: Kurogane's in for a bit of a surprise when Fay decides to use magic in bed.


A/n: this is one of my FAVOURITE ideas ever, I do hope I can translate it to story form well. Set in some random word where everyone can use magic

**Astral projection**: _The ability to project your subconscious mind forward, in the form of an astral body. Not a proven phenomenon._

The collarbone was always Kurogane's favourite place to start, Fay's hypersensitivity helped the situation: because although the collarbone was most definitely not a turn on zone for most people, Kurogane's teeth running over his caused Fay to shiver in anticipation. Kissing his neck, his lips, his hands his face: that was all well and good, romantic even perhaps: but when Kurogane started trailing his tongue over Fay's clavicle he knew he was in for it. Fay smiled and watched Kurogane set to work, while his mouth sucked a sharp red mark against his milky skin his hands began to flip each button of his shirt.

Fay always stared. Maybe it was wrong to watch, but seeing Kurogane look up at him, dizzied with lust, red eyes intently focused on his task. He wondered if Kurogane knew how beautiful he looked during sex?  
"Ouch!" Fay hissed, as Kurogane bit a little too hard. "Ne, since when are you a vampire Kuro-koi?" He murmured when he'd recovered from the sharp sting of teeth at the base of his neck. Kurogane grumbled, but probed the sore spot with the edge of his tongue, to soothe it slightly. Rough palms slid under the remaining buttons of Fay's button down, rubbing circles onto the silky skin beneath. Blue eyes watched, hypnotised as Kurogane's kisses lowered: slowly down over his breastplate.

Fay wrapped his legs around Kurogane's hips to stop him going too far down on him, and rubbed provocatively against the ninja. Kurogane paused in his ministrations, having got the message that Fay wanted to play too. He lay flush against him and the wizard ran his pale fingers in interesting contrast through the jet black spikes he knew so well. Almost white against pure black. Kurogane lowered his head and crushed their lips together forcefully, a desperate battle, tongues clashing with an odd wet noise. Kurogane could feel one of Fay's hands tugging at his shirt and reluctantly broke the kissing war in order to allow Fay to pull the simple black shirt over his head. Fay purred in appreciation at the sight, before ghosting his hands over the warrior's shoulder blades, down his spine and tracing odd patterns at the small of his back.

Kurogane shivered and pressed his hips down just a little, to let Fay know he was getting hard, the warm bulge at the front of his pants rubbing teasingly over the curve of Fay's ass. The lithe magician ground upwards into the heat and tension their pants were beginning to become a nuisance but this was always the case, foreplay first. And whereas this was all good in Fay's book, sometimes he just wished Kurogane would get on with it: he loved the feeling of being filled, he loved the sight of Kurogane pounding into him, he trembled in expectation and brought their lips together in another fevered kiss. Teeth scraped against bottom lips, nibbling teasingly, tongues danced in non symmetrical circles: waging a battle of dominance.

Kurogane won, his hands holding Fay's head still and his tongue fucking his mouth, plunging in and invading hurriedly and retracting. Fay moaned at the implications, and sucked hard on the dextrous tongue as it came in, hollowing his cheeks in thinly veiled innuendo. Kurogane growled and the vibrations shot through them both: how a kiss could be this sensual neither of them knew, just that it was. Fay's nails dug into Kurogane's shoulders sharply, causing the clumsy haphazard grinding to become very slightly wilder. Kurogane had always liked things to get a little rough.

Fay broke the kiss, panting and staring up. Kurogane's bangs hung slightly damp with sweat in front of his eyes, hazy and red as blood: red as passion. His chiselled face somehow escaped any hint of stubble, Fay watched Kurogane's Adam's apple bob with each gulp of air, and couldn't resist trailing one index finger down over it. There were fewer sights in the world sexier than a perfectly tousled, aroused Kurogane.  
"What?" Kurogane asked eventually, breathing heavily.  
"I have… an idea." Fay said, in a slight gasp. He kissed Kurogane's throat very gently, before laying back, thighs still clamped tight over Kurogane's hips. Kurogane raised an eyebrow, silently telling Fay that he was listening. "Generally…" Fay spoke slowly, partially to calm himself down, because one of Kurogane's hands had ventured from his face, and was groping his erection through tight pants. "I can't use magic." Kurogane nodded and went back to Fay's collarbone, allowing him to talk. Fay twitched into Kurogane's hand, wishing he was wearing less clothes. "But here… we can. It's not my power source so I can… so can you." He murmured, distracted by the ninja's fingers kneading the hardened flesh under his trousers.  
"Your point?" Kurogane growled, licking a slow wet trail under Fay's chin and down his throat.  
"Umph… will you stop that and let me speak." Fay said thoroughly frustrated.

Fay pushed on Kurogane's shoulders, separating them, and switching the situation so they were laying side by side, tangled into each other.  
"Now listen to me very carefully Kuro-sama." Fay said, rubbing Kurogane tightly through his trousers. Kurogane gave a very soft moan. Whereas he was usually in charge: Fay often took spurts of self confidence to new highs, Kurogane knew this wild possessive side very well by now: sometimes Fay just wanted control of a situation, and Kurogane was more than happy to give him that. After all when control involved Kurogane's cock buried balls deep in Fay's mouth: he had reason to give it to Fay occasionally. Fay's heavily lashed blue eyes peered into Kurogane's red ones as he spoke.

"How about, a little… kink?" He asked in a low voice, before running his tongue over Kurogane's parted lips. "Do you like to watch?" Fay asked curiously. Kurogane smirked.  
"Depends… what are you going to show me?" He questioned, pulling back slightly to let his eyes roam over the half dressed blond man, pale skin glowing in the evening light. Kurogane loved Fay's body to the touch, but he wasn't much to look at. With no distinguishing muscles, scars or markings, the tall thin young wizard whilst shirtless seemed fairly androgynous, a femininity to his physique that men should not possess. But when caught up in coital bliss Fay was beautiful, and a definite turn on. Fay shook his head.  
"Do you like to BE watched?" He continued. Kurogane furrowed his brow.  
"We are NOT inviting the kids in here." He growled. Fay squeaked in indignation and gave Kurogane a gentle squeeze.  
"Not what I meant… would you like to watch me," Fay said, running his hand very slowly under Kurogane's pants, he smirked at the hard skin brushing over the palm of his hand. "Being fucked," Fay rolled the head of Kurogane's cock between his thumb and forefingers, delighting in the almost lost expression on his partner's face, "by you."

Kurogane was confused, so instead of listening to Fay, he pinned him to the bed and began to fumble with the button to the thin man's trousers. Fay didn't have much chance to object before his pants were by his knees and his hard on was being furiously pumped by one of Kurogane's strong hands. The wizard gave a whimper and whispered.  
"Do you… want to… see?" He asked, thrusting his hips upwards into the grip excitedly. Kurogane just grunted in response. Fay closed his eyes, braced himself using Kurogane's shoulders. He hoped he could remember how to do this. Concentrating as hard as he could, Fay focused on Kurogane's ministrations, imagining two pairs of red eyes. Kurogane suddenly froze.

"What are you doing?" He gasped. Kurogane had the strangest feeling, understandable seeing he'd just been split in two. Sort of. He was there, on top of Fay: but at the same time he was also there, watching himself on top of Fay. It was impossible to fathom, because whereas he didn't feel like two people he was definitely seeing from both perspectives. Fay below him smiled.  
"Astral projection." He purred. "It's not real… it can't touch and it can't speak… but it gives you a whole new view." Kurogane hesitated, he wasn't entirely sure he disliked this idea: it was odd, but he could see himself straddling the young blond, and it truthfully turned him on slightly. Somewhat like starring in their very own private porno. Fay kissed him.

Kurogane had kissed Fay hundreds of times, Kurogane had seen people kiss hundreds of times but he had never seen himself kiss Fay. Their faces seemed to mesh perfectly, lips massaging lips in a messy kiss, tongues darting back and forth. Truth be told it looked rather sloppy, but at the same time it looked amazingly… hot. He couldn't really see Fay's face when they kissed normally. His blond lashes splayed from closed eyes, resting delicately on his cheeks. While it was strangely erotic to watch and experience at the same time, it also felt oddly forbidden. He had a sudden thought and pulled himself away from Fay's intoxicating kiss.  
"Are you… watching?" He asked, feeling himself harden even more at the thought of Fay watching them fuck. Fay shook his head and pulled away, getting to his knees on the floor beside the bed.  
"No but I've done it before," Though Kurogane had never really cared, it did somewhat interest him to know Fay had not been a virgin before him. "And it's difficult to control two astral beings at the same time." Fay breathed, and began tugging at Kurogane's pants. "So how about you… just sit back… and watch the show," The blond slipped both Kurogane's pants and his underwear down over his hips and Kurogane blanched, realising what Fay was about to do. It always looked amazing, to see the top of Fay's head bobbing up and down over his cock, but this time as Fay licked his lips and slid half of Kurogane's length into his mouth Kurogane could see in full detail what he was doing.

A perfectly pink tongue darted out beyond the clamp of Fay's lips, licking roughly over the underside of Kurogane's erection. Kurogane himself shivered: had this been an actual porno he'd have been masturbating furiously by now: but at the same time as watching he could feel Fay's tongue pressing his penis hard against the roof of his mouth. Fay gave a sharp suck, cheeks hollowing with the sudden intake and Kurogane moaned loudly, almost embarrassing himself. He blushed, for the first time seeing his own ecstatic face. Eyes half closed and brow furrowed Kurogane felt slightly proud of Fay: he'd seen that face on Fay usually just before he came. Kurogane knew he couldn't be that excited already: even if this sight of himself being sucked off by Fay was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Fay pulled back, no longer sucking, but licking, slowly and torturously roving his tongue over Kurogane's shaft.  
"Do you…" Fay said in between licks, much as one may do an ice cream "like what you…" Fay kissed Kurogane's tip, allowing the point of his tongue to briefly brush the ridge. "are seeing?" He asked. Kurogane could only nod mutely. "Then, I'll give you a **real **show."

Kurogane knotted his fingers into Fay's hair, he didn't force him forward, nor backward, just the presence of his hands on the side of Fay's head urged the wizard, and Kurogane trembled in pleasure watching Fay leaning his entire body weight forward in order to deep throat. It really was a show, to heck with porno this was fetish: pure voyeurism. To watch other people: to watch himself, to watch his lover, having sex. Kurogane had always thought Fay had a fairly big mouth, considering he never shut up, but from this angle, watching him, he could see his mouth was full up, lips were pursed tight at the base of his shaft, sucking as much as he could in eagerly. He was practically choking on it, and loving it.

Kurogane groaned as Fay pulled back, tightening his lips until he got to near the head he was practically biting, not quite but an immense pressure nonetheless. He'd never have been able to see it otherwise, but his astral projection gave him a perfect view: Fay was smirking. He wasn't certain how he managed it given that his mouth was stuffed full: but he somehow pulled it off. Kurogane was stunned to see his own hips arching upwards and Fay's deceptively strong hands stilling him, thumbs massaging small circles in the dip between his hip bones and his genitals. Not sure which sensation to get lost in: the feel of himself in the sucking warm cavern or the sight of himself disappearing into Fay's mouth Kurogane twitched and lowered his head. Fay freed one hand and managed to wrestle the pants from around Kurogane's ankles, socks coming with them. Now that Kurogane was naked Fay had much more leeway. He pulled away from the blowjob, choosing instead to place a kiss on Kurogane's inner thigh.

This gave Kurogane a much more intimate display, and he was so distracted watching Fay's hands roaming excitedly over every inch of the tan skin he could reach that he failed to notice when pearly teeth nipped at his skin, causing him to jolt. Fay glanced up at him to make sure that was okay, before continuing, sucking quite hard on the tense flesh of Kurogane's thigh muscles, occasionally nibbling. Emboldened by Kurogane's breathy gasps, and the thought of two pairs of eyes on him instead of one, Fay lowered his head and lifted Kurogane's balls to his lips, tongue and mouth bathing the heavy weight in a sinful warmth. Kurogane lost all sense of shame as he flung his head back and fisted his hand in Fay's hair.

As he saw Fay's tongue slide lower, just tickling the stretch of smooth skin between his ball sac and his asshole, Kurogane forced Fay upwards even if only slightly. He had to admit that sometimes, feeling Fay's tongue inside him was okay, but the thought of seeing it made Kurogane's knees a little weak. Fay refused to be tugged up even only momentarily. He took hold of Kurogane's swollen red erection and lapped a thick salty drop of pre-cum from the head. He held it on his tongue before straightening up, and straddling Kurogane who could only watch in utter awe at the bold movements.

He saw it before he felt it, Fay leaning closer, in full preparation to kiss him. Strange as it was to taste his own seed on Fay's tongue, it was weirder seeing it, Fay making an obvious scene of transferring it between their mouths. Kurogane groaned and fumbled with Fay's belt. He'd always thought his movements were graceful, but watching himself struggle with the clasp only proved he was clumsy, but he didn't care. Fay kissed his cheek,  
"What do you want to see?" He asked, in a sultry tone. Kurogane murmured dazedly, licking Fay's collarbone, and laying him down, removing his pants and underwear with ease. "Want to see… your face." He said, tilting Fay's head to face the direction the other view could see easily. And as he sank down, eye to eye with Fay's groin, he also saw the beautiful blue eyes glittering back at him. Usually he'd toy with him, normally Kurogane built it up, but right now he was desperate for visual satisfaction, so wasted not a single second in swallowing Fay's shaft.

And for the first time he saw Fay's spectacular arching of his hips, the fascination gripped him as he watched Fay's face contort with shock and pleasure. He sucked harder, amazed at how Fay's cheeks glowed bright red, and his eyes clenched shut. He stared at himself, Fay's member deep inside his throat, and groaned, the reverberations making Fay tremble visibly. His mouth was just as stretched as Fay's had been, wrapped tight around Fay's swollen cock. Droplets of pre-cum leaked like a tap down his throat, and with his mouthful he listened to Fay's pleas.  
"Ngh…" murmured the blond, which could have meant anything but Kurogane took it as a 'harder!' and promptly pressed Fay's erection between his tongue and the roof of his mouth, moving himself slower, but much more violent motions. "Ah…" Fay mewled, so pleasured he was on the brink of pain.

"Stop." He begged weakly. Kurogane pulled off, he'd always been aware that Fay enjoyed oral sex, but seeing them both at it was something entirely new and wonderful experience: he'd never been aware of the effect he had on Fay when he sucked him off.

"Position?" Fay mumbled to his split-visioned lover, who had to think. He weighed up the angles of both his sights and decided.  
"From behind." He said decisively. Usually, Kurogane chose not to go from behind, he preferred to watch Fay's face as he brought the uke to his orgasm, but now he could do both, he could watch himself enter and penetrate, he could see himself fucking Fay, while at the same time see Fay's reaction. The very thought of it made him shudder. He clambered off of the bed, standing at the side, face to face with his astral opposite. But staring at himself freaked him out a bit, so he returned attention to Fay, who was now kneeling on the bed, on all fours: just waiting. Kurogane leaned forward and kissed the back of the magician's neck, nibbled briefly on his ear, before reaching for the bottle of lube. He watched himself get lubed up, and relished in the fleeting look of wonderment on Fay's face as he prepared him. The second two of Kurogane's slick fingers, god they were wide, were inside him, Fay moaned, as two became three he whimpered, and at four he positively _groaned_. Overly excited Kurogane used his thumb as leverage to curl all four fingers, rubbing Fay's inside.

Kurogane had often heard the heavy breathing that accompanied foreplay, but had never before been able to absorb the dual sensation of listening to it, and concentrating on both scissoring him, and watching the perfect 'O' shape Fay's mouth formed as he panted. If he kept it up like this, he'd end up cumming before he'd even entered, so with a final thrust of his fingers, just ghosting against Fay's prostate, he positioned himself.  
"Slow or fast?" He asked. Whereas with them it usually ended up fast, sometimes Fay needed a slower start, to ease himself in to the situation, however with the build up they'd just had it was no surprise the response was  
"Fast." in Fay's velvet smooth voice. He gripped Fay's ass, and parted his cheeks, pressing himself into the tightly puckered hole, overcoming yielding resistance in favor of speed. He gave two sharp thrusts to loosen Fay up, before picking up a rhythm that was more frantic than favoured.

Fay looked so sexy, like a porn star in heat, his eyes tightly shut lips parted and panting, Kurogane was in much the same state, he noted his cheeks were flushed to match his eyes and a sheen of sweat glistened on his abdomen. Narcissism aside he was hot, he was watching a hot muscular guy pounding into the ass of a beautiful blond boy… it was the ultimate in porn, the best fetish ever, especially as he could feel it all as it happened. Interactive porn made easy.

Kurogane's cock quivered inside of Fay, whose knuckles were turning white against the bed sheets,  
"Ah! Kuro…" Fay said breathily, and Kurogane had been his lover long enough to understand.  
"There?" He teased, repeating the action much slower, very aware his swollen head was rubbing against Fay's prostate.  
"Hgnh." Fay murmured, and then the uke did something quite amazing, he looked Kurogane's astral vision right in the red eyes, and slide his hand slowly down his own torso, causing Kurogane to watch in fascination as Fay grabbed his own member, licked his lips and began masturbating to the time of Kurogane's thrusts. Excitedly Kurogane's fingernails gripped Fay's buttocks as he rocked harder, determined to be deeper inside the sucking warmth that was Fay Fluorite.

Visually he knew he was close because every time his soaking dick slid out of Fay it was slightly more flushed, slightly more swollen, the blue veins bulging desperately, physically he knew he was close because a familiar tingle was racing from his heartbeat around his entire body. Fay's eyes half closed but remained vaguely focused on Kurogane's split vision.  
"Finish it." He begged lustfully, and Kurogane was more than happy to oblige, pulling the crafty wizard backwards onto him and holding him still, flesh against him, Kurogane in as deep as he could get, he tensed himself feeling Fay quake and watched in astonishment at his face as cum spilled like a poorly constructed fountain over Fay's cock in hand, dribbling down onto the bed sheets below them. Kurogane licked Fay's neck in appreciation, finally allowing himself release, his own cum bursting inside of the blond, leaking out of the hole and ironically back onto Kurogane's own balls. Fay panted as he tried to get his own breath back, he blew a kiss at Kurogane's double before retracting it.

And just like that Kurogane's vision was normal, and he could see everything for what it was. A sweaty flushed wizard very gingerly detaching himself, climbing off of his exhausted member, which was slick and red fro exertion. He lay down slowly, Kurogane followed suit, looking the mage in the eyes.  
"The word you're looking for is Wow." Fay offered, laying lazily across Kurogane's chest.  
"Something like that." Kurogane muttered. He wouldn't trade the voyeurism for this at all, being able to see Fay worn out and pleasured laying on top of him, content.

A/n: That didn't come across as well as I wanted it to. Blegh review anyway?


End file.
